A New Start
by TheClassyGamer
Summary: What would you do if you woke up with no memory and no clue on where you were, (I would run crying but this isn't about me) and what if when you woke up, you were then forced into your destine? First Fan-fic, so please don't burn me at the stake if my grammar is bad or I misspell a word. (Rated T for some blood)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start**

"Where am I?"

Was the first thing I said out loud when I woke to only be surrounded by a thick forest and dried brown …leaves? Yeah they were leaves only something was off on them, though I couldn't tell what it was. I slowly got up, only to fall back down due to a massive headache keeping me down. I looked around for a clue on my location. I then panicked to find nothing but an endless dense forest and by my side less than a few feet was an old army green duffel bag. I scooted over to and opened it up to find a set of cloths, strange money that looks like it came from a board game, a large hunting knife and a pistol with ammunition. I then looked at myself to realize I was almost naked and quickly put on the cloths given to me, thankful no one was nearby to see me and the strangest part beside them fitting perfectly is that I felt use to them, like I wore it once before. I then noticed at my new attire which had green cargo pants, a dark green t-shirt, an olive hoodie and black boots. _Must have liked green_ I thought and with that I got up easier that time and looked up to the horizon to see nothing but trees, I then turned all the way until I saw a peak of a building that seemed nearby. I then gathered 'my' belongings and got ready for my journey. Only I then thought of a problem that was most obvious to me and what frightened me the most.

_Who am I?_

It was a bright and sunny day in the small town of Beach City. Everyone was up and about on their lives; the Beach City Fries opened having a busy day, the beach was actually packed since a while from all the monster attacks and the day seemed perfect, even for the Crystal Gems. Everyone, including the Gems, were enjoying the sun and taking in the sweet relief of relaxation, something rare from all the said monster attacks. "Steven don't go out in the sun without sunscreen!" a worried blue skinned woman screamed as a young, pudgy brown-haired boy burst out the doors of the headquarters to the beach to have 'fun in the sun'. "WOO SUMMER!" Steven screamed happily as he ran to the water as he stripped down to his bathing suit and jumped into the dark blue ocean. The gems followed as well in their swimming suits to actually enjoy a day without saving humanity from certain annihilation. It was a beautiful day and no one could enjoy themselves more, nothing could ruin it. Well except for a new stranger arriving into town bringing in more trouble.

As I got closer to the town I saw a bunch of people enjoying themselves at the beach, thinking I needed to have fun too, still though I needed to find out where I was and who I was. I then headed over to a nearby snack bar and saw a husky man with a fry shaped hat working a fryer. "Uhm, hello?" I asked politely the man then jerked his head to me and gave me a smile, "What can I get you?" he asked politely backed. "Well I was wondering where am I" I asked he then gave me a strange look and said "Beach City of course, haven't you seen the signs?" he said pointing to the water tower. I blushed felling stupid and apologized to the man and thanked him, but I still had to figure out who I was. As I walked along a board walk I noticed how nice the town was, and how much it felt better than a lot of the towns I was in, wait… towns? I then started to get my memory starting roughly when I was 8, I remembered I was in my room when a strange tall man came in smiling saying something I couldn't quite understand; "Son, you will do great things in this world I know it, this is why when your older you will know the family tradition…" then suddenly while I was trying to remember my headache seemed to split again causing server pain and resulted in me screaming my head off. _He knows. We need to act no_w. The pain then immediately stopped and I looked around to see who said that, only to find people passing by giving me crazed looks. I then rushed to a nearby public restroom and washed my face with cold refreshing water, I then looked up to see my face for the first time since I woke up. I wasn't the prettiest but I was at least somewhat good-looking: I had black scruffy hair, somewhat white tanned skin and hazel eyes, I then also noticed a weird black dog tag, I then examined it to find nothing on it. I then shook off the nervous feeling while leaving the bathroom to see the board walk cleared out. (This day could not get any weirder) I thought walking towards the beach felling stupid I thought I heard voices in my head. Only it did when I heard a woman scream and I spun my attention to a giant worm appearing from the water, or at least I thought it was a worm or it had the same features as it. I then shook off the debate in my mind as the 'worm' landed on the beach and started attacking citizens. I then had no idea what to do until I remembered the gun and knife in my bag and quickly pulled both out. I looked back up to the worm and saw it was now attacking a group of people trapped by a wall. Without even realizing what I was doing I started to run down the pier towards the worm pulling out the knife and making a giant leap on top of the worm. I started stabbing repeatedly as I landed giving the people enough time to flee, then it spouted weird-looking blood or what I though was at least blood. It shook violently but I held on determined to kill it or at least wound it. Thankfully everyone cleared out just as the worm tried to crush me against the wall causing rocks to fall; I then pulled out my gun and opened fire. I knew it was hurt by the ear ripping screech it made, as it moved away from the wall I leaped down to the sand and finished it off with a few more shots to its head. As it laid motionless on the beach I let out a dry laugh before the voices came back. _Maybe he will be the one to end it all. Maybe_. I then squeezed my head, thankfully the pain was less but with all the energy I used to kill the worm my world went black, but not until I saw four figures running up to me and faint words being tossed around;

"…..what was that…." A female voiced asked in a worried tone.

"….crystal worm….guy…." This time a boy said excitedly.

"…..inside…temple…." Another female only more dominant then the other voices.

"….is he a gem?" From the same boy again.

"no….he's a… it can't be…..garnet look" A younger female asked.

"….hurry were losing him….." Back to the other one, perhaps the one called Garnet?

I then stopped trying to listen, it took up too much energy and instead, let the world around me consume me into darkness

**OK not bad for a first story right?...right?**

**oh well not my best but I hope to do better in the future.**

**Ideas and comments are always welcomed.**

**Until next time see yooooooooooou later!**


	2. A Harsh Wake Up

**A Harsh Wake Up**

_Well im dead_

_No…wait…nope not that lucky, im still alive._

The reason why I thought this was because I was in nothing but blackness. Literally blackness, just a black room with no light whatsoever. I slowly got up and started to explore the room and see if I could find a wall. It took me awhile but I eventually found what felt like a wall, it had the same fell; smooth, cold, dry plaster. After walking down I eventually found a wooden door and began searching for a knob like a frantic hoping to get out of this hell hole.

I managed to find a doorknob and I quickly opened the door, only to be greeted by a blinding white light. I quickly shut my eyes not expecting that much light to greet me. I slowly opened my eyes and covered my face with my hands and went towards the light. Every instinct told me not to head towards the light but it was my only option to get the hell out. As I walked for what seemed like minutes I opened my eyes to find that I was in a living room. I looked around and saw what you would normally see in an average house, brown couches, a good sized TV and a few pieces of knick knack furniture scattered around along with pictures of a young brown haired boy smiling, holding up a fish he caught. The boy was….me, yes it was me, and I was about 9 when I caught that fish. I let out a small smile as I remembered the joy I had fishing, just waiting eagerly. As I looked around the room I heard a voice and a kid screaming. I instinctively ran to see what happened only to realize the scream wasn't of pain, but of joy. I saw the same man I saw in my other vision I did right before the battle with the worm only I saw his entire face. He was a tall man, maybe 6''5, and he had brown straight hair, light stubble on his surprisingly handsome face, a white work shirt and blue jeans. He was kneeling down to a kid who had a grin on his face and holding a brown present. "Thanks dad!" the boy screamed happily as he started to unwrap present quickly. The man smiled "anything for you son" the man pulled out a small dog tag as the boy opened the box. I then took a step to investigate "uhm…hello?" I asked but no response, can they hear me? I thought as I sat on the chair to watch the scene unfold. The boy gasped in surprised as he pulled out a lever action BB-gun from the box. "Dad… this is….AWESOME!" the boy screamed as he hugged his new toy. "Now son you got to remember this is not a toy, and you should respect it" he said with a stern voice as he showed the boy the dog tag I had around my neck. "And… this is not it for your birthday, since your 10 I thought its time you have this..." he gave the dog tag to his son, as I stepped closer I saw that it was the boy from the picture. It was me. I looked at my dog tag to see it wasn't blank anymore; it had the number thirty two on it. As I examined the new detail the younger boy put his. Err….our dog tag on. "Dad. You're giving me moms tag?" the boy asked surprised as he flipped the tag to read it. "Not yet son, for now this is your own" the man said with a sad smile as he spoke softly. The boy looked up to the man "is mom coming back?" the boy asked with a sad face. The man looked strong but he had a tear in his eye. The man tried to think what he would say before the boy asked softly "will she come back?" the boy asked softly staring at the ground. The man then went and hugged his son tightly and spoke into his ear:

"I don't know"

I then stared at disbelief as the world went into darkness, but I didn't care, I just focused as the two as they cried silently.

My mom was gone.

The memory was too much to bear as it came back, I remembered the father of an only child coming home from a 'business trip' to tell his son that their mother was gone and both crying to no end to mourn their lost mother. I couldn't remember how she went missing, or if I wasn't told at all. All I remember was the long days staring out the window, just missing her wishing this was a horrible nightmare but with no luck it was as real as the sun.

I then just walked away from the vision not caring where I went, as long as it was away from there and letting the world consume me into the darkness.

That's when I woke up

I slowly opened my eyes to only be greeted by another blinding light and a whole new set of problems.

I shielded my eyes as I sat up right and rubbed them. How long was I out I thought groggily as I looked for a clock, but to my luck I couldn't find any. I looked around the room to see I wasn't at the beach anymore but in a 'house', if you could even call it that. It was a medium sized room with a couple couches, a destroyed TV, a kitchen and an upstairs leading to my guess a bed. I then looked behind me to see a giant stone door with a star on it. I still must be dreaming I thought irritated and again rubbed my face. I then looked down for the first time to see I was wearing new cloths; a white t shirt and some black pajama bottoms. I then got up slowly to make my way out the door that was a few feet away. A sharp pain then went through my side as I got up forcing me to sit back down. I pulled up my shirt to see bandages on my side. I then wondered who went through the trouble to patch me up because this wasn't a hospital or a poor house. I then carefully held onto other objects as I made my way out the door only to be grabbed and pulled back inside. "You shouldn't get up, your stitches aren't healed yet!" a young boy asked concerned. I looked down to see a young boy with black hair with a friendly and caring face. "Uhm…right" I said confused about why a young kid was taking care of me and why was it just him. "Are you alone here?" I asked concerned about why a boy was on alone. He smiled back at me as he helped me on the couch "don't worry this is the crystal gems headquarters, your safe here". "Gems?" I asked confused and not sure which one of us was crazy. The boy looked at me surprised "you know, the gems saved humanity like hundreds of times". I shook my head unsure of what crystal gems were and how they save humanity. The boy gave a smile anyway "well they should be back any minute anyway". As on cue the stone door opened as he said that revealing three women, all look around 17 to 20 and definitely not human. One was deep purple with some kind of…gem on her chest, the other was taller and had light blue skin and another gem on her forehead and the last one was deep red and her gems were one her hands. I stared in disbelief as the three came in arguing at each other.

"I'm telling you this is a bad sign" the blue one said in a concerned voice.

"Relax, he could just be here to give us a message or something" the purple said in a calm relaxed voice

"Well either way we need him to answer why he came alone and with no message or anything in his bag" this time the red one in a commanding voice, it was obvious she was the leader.

"Guys he's awake" the boy said quickly and excitedly.

The three then stared at me dead in the eye, shocked.

"Hi" I said weakly, still tired from the fight I had with the worm. The three then rushed over to me and sat across from me. "Do you have a message for us? Is it about the war on your end? Do you need help?" the blue one bombarded me with questions and questions. "Pearl let him speak" the red one stated. Pearl closed her mouth and nodded at me. "Uh… I have no idea what's going on or who you guys are" I said blankly. The three of them look at me shocked and even more questions were tossed around.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you?"

"If you don't know us then how did you get here?"

"Whoa calm down, one at a time" I said trying to keep them from overcoming me.

The red one was the first to speak "why are you here?"  
"I don't know, I woke up with no clue on who I am or where I was, or how I got here"

Again more surprised looks.

"Ok…then how did you get to this city?" Pearl asked

"I woke up not too far from here in the woods"

The three exchanged glances before the red one pulled my dog tag out of her pocket. "Do you know what this is" she asked blankly.

I looked at it real hard and said softly;

"No".

She then looks down and then back up to her friends. "What do we do then" she asked to Pearl

"I… I don't know Garnet" Pearl said with a sad look.

"Maybe if we knock him out he can recall his memory" the purple girl said evilly but with a hint of a kidding tone.

"Amethyst we don't have time to play; this is serious, if he came alone then that means the government couldn't be far behind" Pearl said with an angry look towards Amethyst.

Garnet nodded towards me "do you know you name?"

I looked at all of them and was about to say no when the voice came back. _Troy._

I repeated out

"My name is Troy"

Then I blacked out again.

* * *

**Well sorry it took me awhile to do another and sorry if this is crap but I was short on time, and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway I will try to post more often now and hopefully it would be good.**

**Until then thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. Remembering

**Remembering**

I dreamed again, and remembered more about my past.

I woke up again in the same black room and I repeated my last process to get out, followed the blinding light which led me to a bathroom. I looked around the bathroom to find no one around so I was about to leave until I noticed something in the mirror. I walked up to the giant mirror hanging on the wall to see my features more clearly and easily. I was tall because I had to bend down to see my face, my guess around 6"5 and I had a light beard growing in, so maybe I was nineteen or even twenty. But that wasn't what caught my attention it was my dog tag. _Wait I thought that girl…uh…Garnet, that's right, had it._ I held my dog tag to the mirror to see it had more text on it. I looked down to see a bio on myself written on the dog tag;

**Name: Troy Smith**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Code: 578-346-32**

**Class: Guardian**

I flipped the tag to see what else it had on it.

**Number: 32**

It was a lot more information than I had before,_ but I still would have like more_ I thought grumpily as I walked out the door into some kind of gym. The whole room was white with the only color were the work out equipment, which wasn't a lot, just the usual, a treadmill, bench press, weight set, and a bike-thingy. I walked around to look for an exit, and thankfully there was a door. As I began to walk out I heard voices on an intercom;

_Troy please enter the workout room. _The voice said in a blank tone.

Those voices were familiar to me but I shrugged it off and turned around only to stare myself dead in the face. I fell back in surprise, nearly giving myself a hear attack, as I watched as my dream version entered the room and go right through my ghostly body.

_Troy please show us what you learned. _The voice said in the same blank tone.

Those voices again, way to familiar, it feels like my brain has an itching spot trying to recall what happened.

As I tried to scratch off the itch I saw that the training equipment was pulled down to the floor and gone and instead replaced by three targets and a table was pulled down from the ceiling revealing a bow with arrows, throwing knives, and a hand-gun. My dream self then picked up the gun and shot the first target with rapid speed. I stepped next to me to see how he did this and just to watch. After I emptied the clip into the first target I then placed the gun down. I saw he shot almost all his bullets at the bull's-eye

_Good, now the bow please._

I then did as told as I picked up the bow and loaded the three arrows and fired them at the same time at the second target and again they were near the bull's-eye.

_Great job Troy, now show us with the knives._

Again I did as told and picked up the silver blades and threw them perfectly in an order that stuck to the target in a horizontal line.

_Excellent work Troy, now prepare yourself for the next phase._

My dream version nodded and stepped away from the table and as he did all of the equipment was moved either up or down until they disappeared. Then as a few minutes went by a door opened to reveal a scientist in a white lab shirt behind it.

"Troy, are you sure you're ready for phase two?" the scientist asked politely and softly

My dream version just nodded and walked through the door with him. I was also about to follow until I heard someone talk.

"Do you think he will survive the next phase?" a soft feminine voice asked.

"Of course, he'll be fine, he's our best candidate" a deep manly voiced replied confidently

"Well remember what happened last year? That poor boy was killed during this phase" the girl said.

"That was because someone sabotaged the controls, we increased security since then" the man stated grimly.

"I know but… it's just bad enough the pain they go through to achieve to get to the final step" the girl said real softly, almost like she would cry.

"I know, it's horrible but we need people to help the Gems fight **H.O.P.E.** "

"You're…you're right we need to do this, no ma-"the woman began but was cut off by screams of pain echoing off the walls.

The vision started to return to blackness only being filled with screams of pain that soon after were my own dream versions, and my own screams. A sharp pain had entered my mind and it was not fun to feel. It felt like a thousand bees stung my mind at once with a branding iron which forced me to collapse on the floor holding my head as the pain pounded. Then the screaming stopped as well as the pain, instead I felt numb all over. Was I dead? I thought scared that my journey ends like this, on a cold white floor paralyzed. I realized I was fine once I heard the woman saying;

"It's done, now for phase three"

That's when the world went black I woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a light blue face staring at me with a concerned look while holding a wet cloth. As she looked down she saw that I was awake and we held eye contact for what felt like years before I tried to get up. As I tried to sit up she placed me back down, "don't get up, you still need to rest and let your stitches heal" she said in an almost motherly way while holding the towel on my forehead. I just nodded and held on to the towel for her. "You know that was stupid, right?" she said in that same caring voice, like she was scolding me. "What was?" I said, only a little weak because I needed water desperately. "Fighting that worm, you know even if you are a Guardian that was pretty risky…but you did save a lot of lives so…thank you". I just smiled at the last comment "well with a kid at risk I couldn't really just stand by and watch. What kind of person I would be if that happened". She then looked at me funny for a second and just smiled, "We know, that's why we brought you in… to the people and us you're a hero". I was shocked to hear just by doing one thing I was considered a 'hero'.

"Were are the others?" I asked while scanning the room to see no one anywhere, just me and…this strange alien girl. "What's your name?" I asked quickly and suddenly before she could answer the first time. "Pearl" she said with a real, caring smile. "Troy, but you probably knew that" I stated with dry humor to her like reading from a textbook. She got up and pointed at the door "the others went into town to make sure there weren't any more worms around". "And the boy?" I asked looking around. She gave me a surprised look "He's fine, he went down to get some food, but I told him to hurry back" she said with a weird face, like she was showing me respect. "Why do you care about the boy, Steven, so much?" she asked eyeing me funny. "Well it's not every day that a giant worm attacks and someone's at risk, I wanted to make sure he was alright". She then defiantly gave me a respectful nod as she went and grabbed something off the counter. She then came back with a bowl of tea and two cups as I set my towel on the table where she set the tea down. "Want some?" she asked politely as she poured her own cup. "Yes, please" I asked thankful I could get something warm inside and to dull the pain. As she poured me a cup I looked around the house to get more details from it, in front of the stone door was some kind of platform and not too far from that on the wall was a picture of a beautiful woman with some kind of…gem on her stomach. "Who's that" I asked pointing at the woman in the picture. She then looked at the picture as the smiled faded away and was placed by sadness. She then set down her tea and sighed deeply. "That's Rose, she's Steven's mother" she said softly, like that was a bad thing. "Where is she?" I asked looking around, I never saw her when the Gems interviewed me. Pearl looked like she was going to cry and that's when I realized she wasn't around at all, and with that I shut up. She breathed deeply and sighed, "I might as well tell you the Crystal Gems history, if you're going to be here" she added.

I nodded and took a sip of tea as she explained it all to me, about how when a gem gives birth they must give up their physical form to give birth to the child. She told me how they protected humanity with their gems and how there were about 200 members in their organization. "Where's the rest?" I asked at hearing that there were a lot of 'people' with these ability's. "Some are training elsewhere, others are in hiding and some are protecting other corners of the planet, and some are…" she said hesitant of the last part. I understood the last part and looking down at the hard wood floor; she picked up my sadness and nudges me slightly with her hand. "Don't worry, when a gem…passes, a new gem is born to take their place, even if their gem breaks, a new gem would be made but that takes a very long time, but it does happen" she said with a tone of hope in her voice. Making me feel slightly better she continued on about gem history such as them being around since man walked the Earth, trying to keep evil away and protecting us. "What about the group…Guardian was it? That you mentioned" I asked curious about who I was working for. She looked at me surprised at me mentioning the request "I never said you worked for Guardian" she said shocked. "Wha…if you didn't say it the-" I said trying to figure out how I knew that when I got another vision, not as bad but still enough to make me drop my mug causing it to crash and break all over the floor. Pearl immediately got to my side and held onto me screaming something but I couldn't hear what she said and collapsed to the ground as it all came back.

All the memory's about the Guardians, what my mission was, where I came from but most importantly;

What** H.O.P.E.** was and how I had to stop them.

Even if it cost my life in the process.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly now did it?**

**Sorry if it wasn't that good but im kind of on a dry spell for creativity on the topic. But future characters will come into play thanks to Demonofthesilverstars for the awesome tips and for letting me borrow his OC'S for the upcoming chapters (don't worry the next chapter will have less background and more kick ass).**

**Until next time BYEEEE.**


End file.
